


Miedo

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La famosa escena del capítulo 437. Los pensamientos de Hinata y el miedo. El miedo es poderoso y hace valientes a los débiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miedo

Como siempre, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto. Sin más, disfrutad de la mini historia.

MIEDO

Cuando Hinata vio a Naruto lleno de estacas, tuvo miedo.

Él, que nunca se rendía, parecía haberse abandonado a Pain.

''Él se levantará. Vamos, naruto-kun. No te dejes vencer.''

Pero no se levantó. E Hinata tuvo miedo.

Naruto no era de ella y si su corazón perteneciese a alguien, probablemente sería de Sakura. No, Naruto no era de ella, y aún así tuvo miedo de perderlo.

''Levántate, por favor. Haz algo''

Pero no lo hizo. Naruto bajó la mirada y agachó la cabeza, esperando a que el verdugo bajase el hacha y le diese el golpe de gracia.

Hinata tuvo miedo, Naruto parecía haber perdido su esencia.

Y si él no se levantaba, lo haría ella no pensó, ni se detuvo a meditar. Se limitó a seguir al instinto, y el instinto le decía que se alzara, que ayudara.

Esa vez, Hinata no se quedó en las sombras, sino que salió a la luz.

Naruto levantó la cabeza. Alzó la mirada y la dirigió hacia ella. La miraba a ella.

Probablemente sería la última vez que le viera, y las palabras surgieron, salieron solas. Todas aquellas palabras escondidas y reprimidas brotaron y se convirtieron en sonido.

Naruto intentó detenerla, y no lo consiguió. Nadie hubiera podido hacerlo.

Hinata luchó, sintió los golpes, pero no el dolor.

La estaca la atravesó y ya no se levantó más.

Una última mirada que iba perdiendo brillo a Naruto, que la miraba horrorizado.

''¿Qué he hecho?''

Hinata tuvo miedo. Tuvo miedo de morir y no volver a verle, a su sonrisa y a sus colores brillantes.

Antes de que la visión se oscureciera notó que algo raro le pasaba a Naruto. Y un último pensamiento antes de la oscuridad.

''¿Me has notado? ¿Esta vez he conseguido, aunque sea solo un poquito, tu atención? Lo siento. Te quiero. No quiero morir…''

Luego, la sensación de incomodidad, de dolor. La sensación de la vida y la luz. Y sus ojos se abrieron dejando claro que estaba viva. Y sí, Naruto estaba vivo y Pain muerto. Y si, ella dejó de tener miedo.


End file.
